


Switched

by TheDyingMoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Cheating, Eventual Romance, F/M, Moving On, Partner Betrayal, Revenge, Romance, Sacrifice, Separations, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingMoon/pseuds/TheDyingMoon
Summary: ~ A very strange and mysterious Reader X Levi X Reader X Levi for not - so - every age.~ (F/N) (L/N) is having a really hard time dealing with her life as problems land right on her feet one after the other. With her relationship with a successful businessman by the name of Levi Ackerman falling apart due to his dalliance with his secretary, Petra Ral, she finally decided to end her own life by drowning herself that one fateful night.Little did she know that she will survive her attempt to kill herself and reemerge to the surface to a world so similar, yet so mysteriously different, where the same people she knew were not so same anymore, including her ex - fiancé, Levi Ackerman, himself.~ The characters and the whole respective universe of Attack On Titan / Shingeki No Kyojin do not belong to me, but to the one and only Hajime Isayama. You can support him by reading his manga, watching the animé, and / or playing the game.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Petra Ral, Levi & Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

Everyone has their fair share of storms in their lives. Some tolerable, some not so. Some even had the capacity to ruin someone's life, sweeping away all the good memories and leaving only pain and loss and suffering behind.

For her, it all started when she saw him with another girl doing something really unimaginable.

It was one of those lazy days wherein a person would never expect anything spectacular to happen. But, in this case, something did happen.

It so happens that, on the twenty - sixth day of June that summer of 2013, Levi Ackerman had entirely forgotten about her birthday. Well, it wouldn't be so bad but, he had also forgotten that it was also their anniversary. The second anniversary, in fact, since he proposed to marry her.

With the sapphire - studded engagement ring on her finger and his favorite meal on a simple lunchbox, she made her way towards the place where he worked. She sped past his colleagues, who waved and greeted at her, and made her way to that same door. She was really eager to surprise him.

With longing eyes and wildly beating heart, she opened the door,...

... and felt her world fall apart as she saw him do that irrevocable thing with a woman who she trusted and considered as a very close friend for years.

Her eyes widened, her heart felt like it stopped beating. The two sinners haven't even noticed that she opened the door, until she dropped the lunchbox on the floor with a disturbing sound.

The contents of the box dirtied the floor,...

... and so did the two who did the same with the desk, but it was too late.

She saw the two as they both reached their climax.

And only then did the two look at her with such wild and satisfied eyes.

"Levi." She whispered, unbelievable pain tearing her heart and soul apart. "Why?"

He just looked at her as he hesitantly pulled out of that ginger head.

"Oh, it's you, (F/N)!" The ginger head said and smiled sarcastically. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce you. This is Levi, my fiancé'. We're getting married!"

And she said all of that like she didn't already know that he was supposed to be engaged to (F/N) and not to her.

Tongue - tied and hurt beyond repair, she tried to walk towards the two of them and hurt them beyond recognition, but, alas, she couldn't.

Instead, her stupid tears began falling down her face.

And, as if it wasn't enough, the man she loved for ten years finally spoke to her.

"Get out, (F/N)." He simply said. "I don't need you anymore."

"Levi, tell me it's all a joke, please." She pleaded like the nice person she was.

But, the ginger head just laughed at her. "Are you fucking blind, or something?! It's over, (F/N)! Levi loves me, and only me!"

"He doesn't love you!" She screamed, then she looked at Levi once more. "Levi, please!"

"Don't be stupid, (F/N)." He answered. "She gave me everything I ever wanted. You didn't. Now, go away and never go back here."

"You heard him," The ginger head added. "Now, go and - " But, she was interrupted as Levi pulled her in his arms and started kissing her with the intention of exactly doing the deed right in front of (F/N).

And before he could even enter the other woman once more with such vicious hunger like that of a wolf's, she covered her mouth, turned away, and got out of the room as silently as she could.

Part of her wanted to scream at his friends, wanting them to drag the man out of his office, but part of her, which was slowly dying by the second, still respected the man that he was that she made a huge effort not to show any of her emotions to the curious ones who looked at her with utter worry.

She went home, defeated and weary, wanting to drown herself in misery, when another storm hit her and left her in utter ruins.

She stared in disbelief as some unknown men worked their way in the house that she and Levi shared, taking out all of her belongings and practically throwing them outside. She tried to call their attention, but was shocked upon finding out that they were also carrying boxes inside, like someone was already moving in.

That's it. That was the last straw.

With her mind full of those last painful memories and her heart full of those happy times they were still together, she walked and walked and walked. The sun had already set, but she continued to walk.

Until she reached that lake that she had not seen before.

She didn't have enough time and enough room in both her head and her heart to analyze when she had seen that particular lake, but it seemed to call unto her. She stared at its gleaming waters, its gentle waves splashing to her feet.

The moon was already high above the sky. The stars are out and the atmosphere felt really peaceful.

The waters called unto her once more and she looked at it.

Ah. Perhaps she was getting quite mad. She knew this as she heard her name being called once more. She took a step forward, and the waters seemed to welcome her with open arms.

She took a few more steps, until she was already waist - deep in the waters.

She took another step, and she was suddenly chest - deep into it.

She heard her name once more.

She went forward.

Forward.

Forward.

Forward.


	2. I

_(F/N). (F/N)._

The waters called. She slightly opened her eyes and looked around, only to find a dark, watery grave all around her.

That's it, then. She really was dying.

But, to feel this kind of calm?

She never really expected death to be this painless and peaceful. It's as if all the pain that was torturing her suddenly went away, with this sensation of peacefulness replacing it.

She closed her eyes, and went back to sleep.

Went back to sleep.

Sleep.

Sleep.

Sleep.

"NO!"

She suddenly heard this unknown voice, tearing into the silence of her surroundings. She abruptly opened her eyes, and noticed an unexplainable thing sped past her like a blur of bubbles. It went directly above her towards the surface.

Only then did she feel some sensation burning in her stomach. She tried to pinpoint what was wrong with her, but all of a sudden, she did feel she was suddenly drowning.

Of course, she was just lying to herself that she wasn't already drowning. Yes, she was. And she was willing to do just that.

But, even before she could die peacefully, she felt an unknown pair of hands pulling her forcefully towards the surface against her own will.

_No_. She thought helplessly. _Let me die! Don't do this to me! NO!_

And just like that, she was effortlessly pulled towards the surface where she saw a blinding light.

The cool air penetrated her already shivering skin, and she felt really heavy. She stumbled on the ground, still unable to comprehend what was going on all around her.

Only that she could hear frantic voices shouting at her.

"Do it!" A female voice said. _No_. Pleaded.

"But - "

"Can't you see? She's dying!"

"Alright!" A male voice agreed hesitantly, then she felt a strong pair of hands grabbing her by her shoulders. And before she could even complain, she felt herself being kissed by this man.

No, she was not being kissed. She felt she was being given CPR.

And work it did, for a few moments later, she coughed up the water that was killing her.

Unfortunately, she was saved. She's alive.

She slightly opened her eyes, wanting to see who meddled with her plans, depriving her of her death, when she saw a silhouette so achingly familiar that it actually made her unconscious, hearing the voices once more before darkness consumed her.

Darkness consumed her,...

Darkness consumed her.

It felt like a really long dream for her. That dream of her watery grave, and those welcoming arms of death.

When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself staring at an unknown ceiling, which, if she was wide awake enough, she would realize, was very rustic for the modern times.

For a few seconds, she just lied there, still feeling the watery waves gently rocking her weary body. And when she finally came to her senses, she realized it was already morning.

She turned her head to the left and saw the large, stone window, a bit of sunlight shining through the light, cream - colored curtain.

She sat up and looked down on her self, instantly realizing she was wearing what looked like a white, vintage hospital gown.

Only then did the question finally entered her system.

_Where am I?_

With her heart beat suddenly increasing, she got out of her bed, went towards the heavy wooden door, and was about to open it when it suddenly did open, revealing a person dressed entirely in vintage, nursing clothing, staring at her in disbelief.

"You're awake, Miss." The nurse said, eyes wide with shock.

"Where am I?" (F/N) asked the nurse, her uneasiness growing by the second. "Who brought me here?"

"Oh, don't you worry a thing about that, Miss." The nurse said and smiled at her reassuringly, grabbing her shoulders and gently guiding her back towards the bed. "What's important is that you are back here in HQ safe and sound!"

_HQ?!_

"Wait, what did you just say?"

The nurse was clearly offended and taken aback by what she just asked.

"Why, I was trying to say that you are safe and sound here at the Trost Headquarters - "

"Trost,... _Headquarters_?"

"Yes, Miss. The Southern Scouting Legion Unit Headquarters."

** _Scouting -_ **

** _WHAT THE HELL?!_ **

"I must go." She said, quickly shoving the nurse away and making her way towards the door as fast as she could. And before the poor nurse could even chase her, she was out of the suffocating room. She was finally outside,...

But, part of her fervently wished she was back at that dreadful room as she saw the people who noticed her. They were wearing some type of an unknown military uniform with a green cape and strap things, and when they saw her, even in hospital gown, they acknowledged her.

"Squad Leader (L/N)." The men spoke and suddenly brought their fist unto their left chest.

_Squad Leader?!_

"Squad Leader, are you alright?" One said, worry for her visible on his eyes.

"Maybe she still needed some rest." His companion said.

The two was about to help her when she noticed what was strapped on their hips. They were what looked like a pair of huge, metal scabbards with what looked like blades.

_Blades_.

Shocked and scared at her wits, she ran away from them, away from the weirdoes that plagued her. And, as she ran, she saw more and more of these people with the strange equipment. They greeted her in that particularly weird way and looked at her with confusion and worry as soon as they looked at her in that frightened state.

Fear consumed her like a lion, confusion and insanity slowly making their way to her brain. She tried to understand or comprehend the place where she was, but even the place itself felt foreign to her.

Stone floors, dungeon - like rooms, lit torches on the walls,...

_What is this place?!_

She was about to turn around the corridor when she bumped into someone, making the person drop whatever she was holding.

Papers flew everywhere, a pair of glasses fell to the floor, two bodies collapsed to the ground.

She looked at the person and noticed that it was that same person who that **_devil_** worked with in that accursed office with those heartless, uncaring people.

"(F/N)?" The woman asked as soon as she put her glasses back on. "You're already conscious! Why are you here? You should still be taking a rest!"

She stood up and took a few steps away from her.

"Hans?" She said. _Since when was Hans a female?_

"You're still not okay, (F/N). You need to go back to the infirmary - " **_Hans_** told her as **_she_** reached towards her, but to no avail.

"Don't touch me!" (F/N) shrieked, her voice echoing and bouncing off the dingy walls.

All of a sudden, another familiar face arrived. This time, it was the blonde executive who promoted that _**devil**_ to one of the highest positions in their company.

And he was also wearing that same, weird uniform.

"Hange, what was taking those documents too long - ?" He said, then his eyes widened at the sight of her. "Squad Leader (L/N), what are you doing here? You must still be in bed, resting." He said to her worriedly.

_No,_ she thought. _You don't even care in the first place._

As if her world was not crazy enough, one more person invaded the already chaotic scene.

Wearing that same, weird uniform with those straps, the metal scabbards and that green cape, was the _**devil, himself.**_

But, worse still, he seemed _bigger_ than ever before. Bigger in a way that he looked even more intimidating than ever before.

And the moment he laid worried eyes on her, painful memories of yesterday went back to haunt her, of that fateful day, of those dreadful people, of that hateful office,...

_... of that unforgivable sin,..._

"(L/N)?" He asked her, noticing the fear and uncertainty in her tired (E/C) eyes. "What's wrong?"

And just like that, she lost consciousness and collapsed on the ground,...


	3. II

** _One day prior._ **

***

"(F/N)!" A bespectacled woman called, trying so hard to let her voice be heard amidst all the noise. "Where did that girl go?"

"I don't know, Hange." Moblit half - spoke, half - cried. "But, don't you think we must go back now? She might be waiting for us there."

"Are you stupid? Of course, she wouldn't be there! And you can blame Shorty for that!"

But, try as she may, she couldn't do anything else but to give up in her pursuit of their female companion and go back to headquarters.

Dejectedly, the woman called Hange made her way towards her room. She was still thinking of what happened earlier that day when her friend and fellow Section Commander (F/N) (L/N) had a really big fight with Captain Levi of the Special Operations Squad. The headstrong woman argued so hard with both the Captain and the Commander about their upcoming Expedition and why it should not happen that she was understandably refused and dismissed. But, she still didn't budge and tried to persuade Levi instead, who only made things worse by bringing up her grievances and mistakes as a Squad Leader, that she was only alive because of the sacrifices of her comrades, and that she was the most useless person in the Legion.

The woman, whom Hange knew had strong feelings for the Captain, was hurt beyond belief that she started arguing with him, telling him that this time, she was right regarding the imminent failure of the Expedition. The Captain did not listen, making the woman beyond angry and frustrated. Strong and rude insults were soon heard being exchanged in that corridor. She heard her call things to the short male as she made her way outside the Headquarters for a drink.

Now, with the whole District in full celebration of the Feast of the Maiden of the Lake, an annual Wall Rose holiday, it was totally fine for one to drink his or her heart out.

But, Hange knew that her friend would soon cause trouble for other people if she got too drunk for her own good.

So, with Moblit on her heels, she looked for her in all the drinking establishments she could think of amidst the wild crowd in full celebration.

But with no such luck.

"Ah, (F/N)!" Hange exclaimed as she almost pulled her unkempt and still unwashed hair off. "Why would you have to argue with Shorty in the first place?!"

Really, why?

She knew her friend to be a bit of an eccentric when it comes to those horoscope things in the daily Berg,...

... but her trying to stop an Expedition and even arguing, and almost fighting, with both Erwin and Levi due to those silly old - wives' divinations?

That was really some kind of high insanity.

Besides, what was her agenda behind her strong opposition to the upcoming mission? She knew the real reason for the next sortie, being one of those Soldiers who survived the Fall of Wall Maria five years ago, but,...

... why?

Hange was still asking herself that same question a day later in the cafeteria as she waited for the attendant to fill her tray with the usual and boring soup, black tea, and hard bread.

"Oi." Called a low, familiar male voice that finally caught her attention. "You gonna let me pass or not?"

Hange snapped back to reality as she looked behind her and found the short Captain staring back at her and waiting for her to pick up her food.

"Oh, hi Shorty!" Hange said and laughed nervously, trying not to look distracted, but to no avail.

Levi just clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked past her. Then, as if not finding what he was initially looking for in the first place, he just shrugged his shoulders, took his tray of food and went past her like nothing happened.

Hange, who noticed this, grabbed her tray and immediately followed the man.

"Are you looking for (F/N)?" Hange asked him, still trying to keep up with his pace.

"Why would I go looking for that spoiled brat?" He just answered in his signature monotone.

"Oh." Disappointed, Hange just practically collapsed on the chair just beside Levi's. "I thought you would be looking for her,..."

"For what?" Levi snapped and took a sip of his black tea, still irritated of what happened the day before.

"Well, you know, to calmly talk things through,..."

"Four Eyes," Levi said as he slightly slammed his cup down on the wooden table. "You know fully well that things would never be the same as before. And she knows this. You, as her friend, must know this, as well."

"You're right." Hange replied and finally dropped the whole topic as she took her spoon. 

Everything went on according to the schedule that extremely boring and normal day. Training started at seven in the morning and ended at noon. It was immediately followed by lunch, an hour - long rest, then separate Squad discussions at three in the afternoon regarding the next mission, as planned.

But, still, no (F/N) and her bossy self.

"Hange, I know (L/N) to be a bit of a slacker at times," Abel, one of her subordinates brought up. "But I never knew her as one who would simply take missions like this for granted."

"I agree." Answered Keiji as he unfolded the visual aid made by Moblit. "Where is she?"

"I don't - "

But, even before Hange could explain, a teenager with blonde hair, one among the new recruits from the 104th Southern Trainee Squad, came towards them. He saluted at Hange and waited for her to give him permission to sound off.

"What is it, Arlert?" Hange patiently asked the boy.

"It's Squad Leader (L/N)!" The boy called Arlert squeaked.

At the sound of her friend's name, Hange's spirits lifted, but she also could not ignore the feeling of dread that just washed over her.

"Have you seen her?" Hange asked him.

"I just thought, but no, it couldn't be! I - "

"Arlert, calm down!" Hange began shaking the boy's shoulders as she, herself, could not calm down.

"Hange, stop shaking the recruit!" Moblit shrieked and pulled his hysterical Squad Leader away from the nervous teen. "Arlert, where did you see her?"

"I'm positive she went towards that secluded lake near the old Headquarters last night. But, then - "

At the boy's answer, Hange quickly strode towards the barracks, not even giving the chance for him to finish what he was saying. She entered the building and flew past the other Soldiers towards Levi's office. And, as soon as she arrived there, banging the door open, she was met with six pairs of scrutinizing and scared eyes.

"Where are you hiding her?" Hange asked, insanity slowly getting the better of her.

"What are you blabbering about now?!" a curly - haired man, who deliberately imitated his Captain's fashion sense with the same white cravat, said. He was, unfortunately, grabbed by Hange, who was way stronger, by his collar, slowly and painfully suffocating the life out of him.

"I won't ask again! Where is she?!"

"Hange, you're going to kill him!" A little female with ginger hair tried to stop her.

"Hange! What insanity is this?!" Levi shouted at her, making the whole room shake with fear. Hange dropped the man on the floor and made her way towards the short Captain.

"You're coming with me!" Hange took Levi's arm and tried to lead him outside the office when the man shook it away and gave her a deathly glare, which did not affect her the least.

"Can't you see? We're way behind schedule!" Levi shouted at her, slowly drawing the attention of the other Soldiers outside the office. "We're supposed to escort that brat to the old Headquarters!" He said, then pointed at a teal green - eyed teenager, who waited at the corner of the room, confused.

"Then, I'm coming with you!"

No storm, war, or angry Captain was able to stop Hange from coming with the Special Operations Squad that day on their way to the old, secluded Headquarters, and as soon as they arrived on the said lake near the building, Hange sped towards it, leading her already stressed bay to the edge of the water, then dismounted.

"What is she doing?" the teenager, who was being escorted by the Special Operations Squad, asked.

"Hey, you're not allowed to ask questions here, brat!" the curly man, who was nearly choked to death by Hange, ordered. "Rookies like you should - uhh!" His speech was abruptly cut off as he bit his own tongue.

"That's what you get for yapping away on horseback." Sneered the ginger just behind him. "Oh, Eren, don't mind him! He - " But, then, it was her turn to be abruptly stopped as the Captain left her side to see what Hange was staring at on the Lake. "Captain!"

As Levi made his way towards the lake, he couldn't ignore Hange's strange look on it. It was as if something has made her rooted to the ground and petrified her on the spot. 

And when he finally dismounted and went towards her, he couldn't help but look at her wide eyes.

"That's,..." she began. "But, no. It can't be,..."

"Captain, we're running late - " Levi's blonde right hand man began, but, then, his eyes, too, were drawn to the lake, like Hange. "Hey! Someone's drowning!"

It was only then that Hange finally shot back to reality as the severity of the situation hit her hard in the face.

"It's (F/N)! She's drowning!" Hange shrieked. "Levi, save her!"

"What?!"

"Do it!" she pleaded frantically.

"But - "

"Can't you see? She's dying!"

"Alright!"

Levi hastily stripped from his green cape down to his cravat and dived unto the lake to retrieve the drowning person. And when he fulfilled his mission, all of them, including Hange, herself, were speechless as to what they saw: from long, (H/C) colored hair, to her (S/C) skin, it was, indeed, (F/N) (L/N).

But, what's different about her, aside from the fact that she's soaked to the bone and clinging to dear life, was her strange attire. She was wearing what appear to be a pastel - colored, ruffled, short dress made of an extremely soft fabric that they were unfamiliar of. Her footwear, which had long and pointy things at the soles, looked equally strange, and, what's more, she was wearing, on her left pinkie, a spectacular and fancy - looking ring with a blue gem on it, also unknown to them.

"What the hell is she wearing?" Curly asked, bewildered of her strange looks.

"That attire stenches of Sina all over." Blondie added, still looking at her strange dress.

"I've seen Wall Sina fashion," Hange told them as she helplessly watched Levi put the girl down on the ground. "I don't think it looks like that."

"Will she be alright?" asked the teenager. Levi just looked at her with worried eyes and started performing CPR on her in an attempt to save her. It was then that the boy noticed the look of disdain on their ginger - haired companion.

"What's so special about her?" he heard her whisper as she clenched her fists. He ignored her as (F/N) finally coughed and ejected the water out of her system. Levi was successful.

"(F/N)! (F/N)!" Hange kneeled down as she took (F/N) into her arms. The girl slightly opened her eyes before collapsing into oblivion.


	4. III

  
(F/N) felt awfully restless, even in her sleep, as numerous voices floated in and out of her like broken records. And when she finally opened her eyes, she found out she was in the same bed that she woke up in a while ago.

But, this time, a few familiar, yet unfamiliar, faces stared down at her like she was some kind of a sick puppy or kitten.

"(F/N)?" The woman who looked like Hans said to her with that worried look on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Squad Leader, it's me!" a blonde boy, who, she remembered, was one of her younger room mates, spoke.

It was then that (F/N) jolted, widely awake, and drew back as far as the bed would allow her from the strangers.

"Get away from me!" (F/N) shrieked, frantically covering her body with the white sheets.

"Whoa! Easy, (F/N)! We're not gonna hurt you." A bespectacled man she knew as Abel, one of Hans' team mates, said to her.

"Where am I? Why am I dressed like this?!"

"We found you drowning in the lake, so we saved you." an achingly familiar low voice said. Her eyes wandered towards the other end of the room, and then saw him standing there, leaning on the wall. It was Levi.

"You,..." (F/N) gave him a very strange look. Then, all of a sudden, she started bursting into tears. "Why did you do that to me?"

Levi's eyes only slightly widened then returned to normal, as if he really didn't care at all. "You and your outrageous act,..." He said, then prowled towards her like a panther waiting for the perfect chance to hunt its prey. "You raged on us with your shitty argument, then drowned yourself to gain attention? I'd never thought I'd see the day you finally get eaten by your own insanity."

"Levi! She would never drown herself! You know that!" Hans argued, then faced (F/N). "Right?" she pleaded.

(F/N) only gave her a guilty look, then faced Levi once more. "It's a pity I didn't die back then, right?" She said, then got out of the bed. As soon as she realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath her hospital gown, she hastily took the white sheet and covered herself with it. "And stop this act now! Hans, I want to get away from here."

"(F/N), I'm not Hans." Hange only said in disbelief. "I'm Hange. Have you forgotten the name of your best friend?"

(F/N) slowly looked at all of the occupants in the room. Their attire, the room, her best friend's name,...

She certainly was not having a nightmare.

Her heartbeat doubled as she frantically went towards the nearest table to where her clothes were. She found them there, dry and folded neatly. She started rummaging through the pocket of her dress.

"Squad Leader, what are you doing?" The blonde teenager asked her innocently.

"I' am not your Squad Leader!" (F/N) snapped back.

"(F/N), don't you remember?" Hange reasoned. "This is Armin Arlert, your new recruit from the 104th!"

"I said stop this act, now! I'm not a soldier!" She shrieked at them, making Levi shrug his head, confirming his analysis on her sanity. She continued rummaging through her clothes until she finally realized, with a sinking heart, that her cellphone was lost. She faced them and put on, what she hoped, a convincingly threatening look. "Where is my cellphone?"

"What?" All four of them uttered in unison.

"(F/N)," began Hange. "What are you - ?"

"You have it, don't you? Give it to me!"

"Squad Leader, what is a cellphone?" Arlert asked curiously.

(F/N), hearing all of their rubbish about not knowing what a damned cellphone was, frantically ran towards the door to get away from them as far as she could, only to be stopped by a strong hand which belonged to her cheating fiancé'.

"Don't touch me, you CHEATING BASTARD!" (F/N) shrieked at him. "Let me go!"

At the girl's insane words, Levi finally decided for the worst. "She really has lost her mind. Hange, we'll be holding her here."

"But, Levi - "

"That is an order!" Levi bellowed, still not letting go of (F/N)'s suspiciously slender and smooth arm. "Brat, help me here."

The poor teenager had no choice but to obey the Captain and helped him carry the struggling (F/N) towards the bed and practically threw her there.

"My lawyer will hear about this!" (F/N) screamed at the four of them, including the woman named Hange.

However, Levi only looked at her coldly. "As of this moment, I relieve you of your duties, (F/N) (L/N)."

"I told you, I'm not a soldier!" She argued hopelessly, knowing full well that she was losing the battle. "Hans, listen to me, he has been cheating on me this whole time! That's why he never went home for almost a month! He's having an affair!"

"I'm sorry, (F/N)." Hange said then shook her head. "You are unwell."

"Hans, please! You have to believe me!"

"The Commander will have a word with you." Levi said, then left the room, followed by Hange and Abel.

"I'm sorry, Squad Leader." Arlert apologized. "But, this is for your own good." He said, then left.

Not even a moment has passed when she heard the door being locked,...


	5. IV

"Erwin, you don't even need me here."

"But, clearly, she has a deep resentment about you and your, should I say, unfaithful ways?"

"For the hundredth time, we're not in a relationship!"

"You are right. You are no longer in one."

(F/N) slowly opened her eyes and immediately noticed the two figures standing before her bed. She tried to move her aching body, only to find both her arms and her legs tied to the bed posts. They really did a good job of containing her.

Levi's eyes widened upon noticing that she was already wide awake and tried to get out of the room.

"Not so fast, Levi. You are staying here." Commanded the huge man with the huge eyebrows sitting beside the bed. It was Levi's boss, Erwin Smith, himself.

The shorter man couldn't do anything but click his tongue and obey. He distanced himself from the two and went to the same spot he was earlier that day.

It was clearly dark out, and only the small light from the single candle on the night stand illuminated the room.

They looked like they would not do anything to her, but numerous slasher and horror movies told (F/N) not to trust these kinds of men, especially when they are in suspicious body - fitting military costumes.

She knew they were up to something, and she knew it was not good.

"Miss (L/N)." Erwin began calmly. "I trust that you are well now."

"I'm not well! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"(L/N), this is for your own good." Erwin said, still calm after everything that's been going on. "I assure you, after this conversation, I'll give you your title back."

"I don't want any title!" (F/N) shrieked and began sobbing. "I'm so confused! I don't know what to do! I want to go home,..."

"(L/N), your home was destroyed ten years ago. You belong here now."

"I don't belong here!" pleaded (F/N). "Can't you see? I'm not the person you know!"

"Yes, you aren't." snickered Levi from the corner.

"Levi!" Scolded Erwin. He faced (F/N) once more and put on his calm look for her sake. He was probably treating her like a lunatic. "(F/N)," He said, using her first name. "You know I couldn't refuse you anything save for your strong opposition regarding the Expedition,..."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

To this, Erwin and Levi looked at each other, probably thinking of the same thing. The Commander looked back at her, but this time, with strained patience.

"As I was saying," He continued. "I could give you anything you like within my power and grasp. Haven't I proven that to you?" Erwin waited for an answer, but seeing that she was incapable of giving him one, he went on with his sweet - talk tactic to extract the truth out of her. "My point is: I have the power to set you free. The only thing that you have to do is answer my questions."

(F/N) tried her best to stop sobbing for a while to look at Erwin in the eyes, searching for something sinister within those deep, hypnotic, hues. Should she trust him?

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes. I swear with my own life."

Levi rolled his eyes. There he was again with his deceptions.

(F/N) gulped and made a quick decision for her own sake. She must convince them that she was not insane by telling them everything from the start, hoping to snap them out of their own kinks and drop their deceit. After a few seconds, she just nodded, knowing full well that she couldn't trust her own voice.

This pleased Erwin, who seemed to nod, himself, and shift on his chair.

"Now, tell me why you tried to kill yourself."

"I,..." She began, then noticed Levi, who was staring at the door across from where he was. He was probably hoping to be out of the room as soon as possible.

"Yes, (F/N)?"

"Collapsed. Yes, I just collapsed. I woke up in here."

"What a load of bullshit!"

"Levi!" Erwin bellowed with an authoritative voice. He turned to (F/N) once more. "Not that, (F/N). What are you doing there on that lake? Why did you try to drown yourself?"

"I decided I don't want to live anymore." She said. And that's the truth.

"Why? Is it because we didn't listen to you? (F/N), you were one of the survivors of the Fall of Wall Maria. I trusted you to support the Legion with this Expedition,..."

"I told you, I'm no soldier!"

"You have been saying that shit." Levi interjected. "What makes you think that you are not one of us?"

"I'm not!" (F/N) shouted at him. "You hurt me! Beyond all grace and everything that is good! I trusted you! I loved you. We were going to be a family! And what did you do? You make love with another woman? You throw my things out of our own home? Levi, for the love of God, I can't bear to live even a second longer after that! Yes! I want to die! I want to die than see us like this!"

Erwin And Levi were both dumbfounded after what they heard from her. She didn't look like she was lying, and those tears really looked convincing.

What if - ?

"Excuse us for a while, (F/N)." Erwin said, then stood up, motioning for Levi to follow him outside. And when they closed the door, all kinds of thoughts flashed through (F/N)'s weary mind. Did they believe her? Were they going to put her in the asylum?

These thoughts plagued her for a full ten minutes before she saw the door opening once more. And when the two men returned to their former positions, they certainly didn't look like they were going to put her in the lunatic house.

"Okay, we believe you." Erwin said. "But, you must listen to me."

"No," (F/N) began hysterically. They were definitely thinking of her as insane. "You don't believe me!"

"We do! Please, listen to me and answer my questions very carefully." Erwin said then cleared his throat. "What were you doing before,... that?"

"I was preparing for our - "

"Yes?"

"Our anniversary."

Levi shifted uncomfortably in his spot. He clearly wanted to leave the room as soon as he can.

"And, when was that?"

"June 26. It was also my birthday."

Erwin nodded.

"What is your occupation?"

"I'm a designer. I own a boutique." It was not a lie.

"And how did you meet Levi?"

(F/N) hesitated, then decided to let everything out. "We were friends in college. That was ten years ago. Then, two years ago, he - " She gulped and tried her very best to suppress the fresh batch of tears that were threatening to fall out of her eyes. "He proposed to me. We're gonna get married. Until,..."

As much as she wanted to continue, the tears just couldn't stop from falling. Even her heart felt like it was breaking into thousands of pieces once more.

Seeing her weakness and her sincerity, Erwin quickly untied her from the bed and took her in his arms.

It was there that she cried. All night she did just that, soaking Erwin's shirt with her tears, until she fell asleep once more, plunging her into those dreams of painful memories she didn't want to ever remember.


	6. V

(F/N) looked at all the people around her as they, too, looked at her.

Who could blame her or them for that matter? For, after all, she stood out like sore thumb.

It all began the next day when she woke up. Her eyes, upon opening against her own will, saw the same rustic ceiling, just like yesterday. She rubbed her tired eyes, wishing that this whole ordeal was just a long nightmare. But, upon opening them once more, unfortunately, she was as wide awake as anyone can be.

She sighed and finally got out of bed, finding her clothes neatly folded on the table beside her bed. Even her signature high heels were on the foot of the bed. She dressed up, carefully folding her hospital gown and putting it on the table. She wore her shoes, thinking it was a miracle that the water did not damage the very expensive pair in the least, and the same could be said with her dress. She walked idly around, looking for a mirror, and when she did find one, she stared at it and noticed the large bags beneath her eyes. Upon failing to find a hair brush, she began combing through her tangled tresses with her fingers, carefully untying the knots.

It was then that she heard a knock on the door. And before she could even let the visitor enter the room, it already opened the door and let itself in.

"Oh, hi there." It was the woman named Hange. Apparently, she doesn't know anything about privacy or space. "Had a good rest?"

"No." (F/N) answered, and it was the truth.

But, to this, Hange just laughed. "The others are waiting. Let's go."

And so, (F/N) let herself be accompanied by the woman towards the cafeteria, where a lot of people were already having breakfast. And the moment she stepped into the noisy and crowded room, numerous eyes noticed her. Some were about to greet her, but stopped upon seeing her. They remained still as she passed them. Some even gave her strange stares.

Oh, my God. She thought as she followed Hange.

But, it seems that Hange was unaffected by all of it as she arrived on the counter to get themselves a meal.

"Good morning, Sectio - " One of the Cadets in charge of the meals was about to greet her when she saw her companion. It was a tall teen with a long face and small eyes.

"Good morning, uhh,..."

"Jean Kirschtein, Section Commander." The teen provided his name.

"Oh, yeah. Good morning, Kirschtein! Two, please." Said Hange, then flashed him a quick smirk. "One for me and another for Squad Leader (L/N)'s twin sister - "

"Twin?!" (F/N) uttered, startled at what she just heard. This made everyone, including Kirschtein, to look at her with suspicion.

However, Hange just laughed the whole situation off. "Oh, you, you're so funny,..." she said and took (F/N)'s right arm, pulling her towards the farthest table she could find, away from the recruits' prying eyes.

"What was that for?" (F/N) asked as she was forced to sit on a chair.

Hange just smiled at her, having a seat and never taking her eyes off her. "I messed up, big time,..." she whispered more to herself.

"What do you mean by that?" (F/N) asked, growing more and more impatient by the second. 

At this exact moment, all eyes were drawn to their vicinity. And at that exact moment, (F/N) realized that she stood out like a sore thumb among the people inside the cafeteria, who all wore similar 17th century something peasant clothing.

She cleared her throat, getting really nervous all of a sudden, and tried to divert her attention from the curiosity of the people, who started whispering at each other.

She moved closer towards Hange and said in a whisper, "Where exactly am I? If you don't mind me asking,..."

"Oh, not at all." Hange whispered back. "Well, seeing that you really have no idea what this place is or - "

"No!" (F/N) savagely interrupted Hange in a whisper.

"Okay! Okay! You are in Trost District, south of Wall Maria."

"Okay. And since when did Trost City become the center of Paradis' Renaissance period fair?"

"What did you say?"

"Renaissance!"

"No! Before that."

"Paradis? Aww, come on! Don't tell me you forgot the name of the country."

"Paradise, what?!"

"Excuse me, ladies?" Both (F/N) and Hange slightly jumped from their seats, startled at the interruption by the same Cadet earlier. Jean was slightly surprised upon seeing this and just shrugged it off, handing them two trays of food containing their forgotten breakfast. "Here. You forgot to pick this up."

"Thank you, Jean." (F/N) said, gaining a strange look from the Cadet, who realized that he was just called by the bossiest Squad Leader in the Scouting Legion by his first name. His eyes widened for a fraction a second, then returned to normal. He smirked, nodded, and walked back towards the counter.

"Really?" Hange muttered after the teen left.

"What?" (F/N) asked, who eyed the really plain breakfast with a scrutinizing eye.

"Thank you? As in, thank you?"

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

Hange took her spoon and pointed it at her strange companion. "(F/N) never once expressed gratitude, let alone say those exact words you just said." the bespectacled woman said, then swallowed a spoonful of pale soup. "It's just like," she took the hard - looking bread then took a bite. "You're a completely different person."

(F/N) raised an eyebrow and returned her gaze at the breakfast. She took the bread first and almost gasped - it really was hard. "Maybe because I' am. And maybe you are, too. I mean, look at you," she bit the bread, not bothering to tear it into pieces, and instantly regretted her decision. "You have long hair, and your chest is big, and you look flat, I mean, down there,..."

"So, does that mean that Hans is a male?" Hange asked curiously.

"Of course, he is! Unless, he is hiding something from me, then,..."

"REMARKABLE!" Hange burst out, gaining the attention of all the people in the room. (F/N)'s heartbeat increased upon the reaction of her companion and tried to calm her down. The people, on the other hand, just went back to their meals upon realizing that it was just Hange and her sudden, crazy outbursts.

"I'm surprised you remembered Hans,..." (F/N) told her after Hange calmed down.

But, then, (F/N) immediately wished for the excited Hange to return, for the woman began smiling at her like a mad scientist. A really, really mad one, at that.

"Of course, I did!" Hange answered her. "And all the other things that happened last night. You see," she said, then gulped down another spoonful of cold soup. "Last night's events had me thinking."

"About what?"

"You! I was thinking that you really are not what you used to be. But, then, after analyzing all the words and stories that you said, the clothes that you wear, and that long, black, shiny, mirror - like thing that you have - "

"Wait a second here, YOU HAVE MY CELLPHONE?!"

"Sshh!" It was Hange's turn to calm (F/N) down. "Alright, I took it! But it was only for experimental purposes, I didn't mean to use it,..."

"I swear, Hange, or whatever you are called, if you break it, or scratch it in the least - "

"I did not! Okay?" Hange said, successfully calming (F/N) down, and returned to their topic. "So, as I was saying," she grabbed the bread and took a huge bite out of it. "Upon analysis of all the things that you have, I assume that - "

(F/N) slowly looked at her, waiting curiously at her huge reveal. "Go on."

Hange gulped down and closed her eyes. And when she opened them once more, they were filled with excitement like that of a child's, who was about to open a Christmas gift from a really wealthy person. "(F/N), I' am a hundred percent positive that you came from another world."

(F/N) absorbed what Hange just said and just chuckled. "I was beginning to think that, yes. Unless, you are pulling some elaborate prank on me,..."

"We're not! Anyway, the reason I said that is due to the way you are dressed. I've seen Wall Sina fashion, and I'm sure that yours is a whole different story. And not to mention those shoes with the pointy things,..."

"Heels. They're high heels."

"Oh, so that's what it's called, huh? High heels?" Hange said, then went closer to (F/N). Too close, in fact. "And that black, smooth thing is a cellphone? What does a cellphone do, aside from being used as a mirror?"

"First of all, it's not a mirror. Well, sometimes, people do use it like that. You can do lots of things with a cellphone nowadays, compared to old models where you can only send messages and call loved ones,..."

(F/N) stopped for a moment upon realizing that Hange was hanging on to her every word like a child who was eagerly waiting for the next scenario of a fairy tail. Not to mention the drool that was forming on the edge of her lips.

"Ahh, so, that's a cellphone,..."

"Hange, are you okay?" (F/N) asked, fully aware that she, herself, coming from another world would mean something really huge not only for Hange, but for her, as well.

"Yes. And what else does a cellphone do?"

"Hange, I wish I could show you, but I don't have it right now,..."

"Then, let's go!" Hange almost shrieked, stood up from her chair, grabbed (F/N) by her skinny arm once more, and dragged her someplace else,...


	7. VI

"We're here!" Hange shrieked excitedly as she almost broke down the door that led to her not - so - tidy office.

"Where are we?" (F/N) asked, rubbing her aching arm. People were dragging her since last night and it was slowly taking a toll on her body and her sanity, if she wasn't already as mad as Hange, who closed the door and went towards her messy table.

"My sanctuary." Hange told her with much pride as she opened her drawer and took out (F/N)'s precious cellphone, which was the very latest ( and most expensive ) model of her world.

"My phone!" (F/N) uttered in relief upon seeing not just her gadget, but the one thing that made sense to her in this strange world. She took it from Hange's outstretched hand and examined it.

"Show me what it can do, (F/N)." Hange went close to her, her eyes brimming with so much excitement. "Please."

As (F/N) was about to open her gadget, a really depressing thought came to her. Exposure to water for an extended period of time might have damaged the phone and it might no longer function properly. She sighed, thinking how stupid she really was for trying to kill herself.

Hange noticed her hesitation and asked, "(F/N), are you okay?"

"Yes. It's just that, I may not be able to show you how this works."

"Why?"

"You see, water might've damaged it, and,..." (F/N) stopped upon noticing the look of utter disappointment on Hange's eyes. She instantly felt sad about it and decided to just go along with it, no matter what happens. "But certain models do offer extra protection against those kinds of things. Waterproofing, for example."

The look of hope returned to Hange's eyes and this honestly made (F/N) a bit happy since the last time she smiled, which was ages ago since her relationship with that devil went bad.

"Then, could it still work?"

"Let's just hope that Somesang was saying the truth." (F/N) answered and punched the start button on the side.

And surprise of all surprises, the gadget came to life like nothing happened, splashing their faces with vibrant colors that moved like liquid on the smooth, flat, infinite display screen.

"It's working! It's working!"

"IKR?!"

Hange's eyebrows furrowed at what (F/N) just said. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, sorry." (F/N) said then smiled. "It means, I Know, Right? Kids on our world say that lots of times."

"Oh! So that's IKR? I know, right?"

"Yeah."

As (F/N) and Hange watched the phone come into life, they were led to the homescreen, where a photo of her and that devil served as wallpaper.

And (F/N), upon seeing this, felt a painful stab on her chest.

"WHOA! Is that Shorty right there? He looks, ah,..." Hange blurted out, then hesitated. "He doesn't look like the Levi I know, at all."

"Yeah, I get what you mean." (F/N) simply answered and went to options to set the wallpaper into its default mode. "Maybe I should just change it."

"Wait a second, (F/N). How did you get your likeness into that small, ah,...?"

"Screen?"

"Yeah, screen. So, that's a screen."

"It's a selfie I took last Christmas with,..." (F/N) said, unable to say the name of the man who hurt her.

"How did you,..." Hange began. "How did you freeze your reflections in that screen thing? It's clearly your likeness, but it was unlike any art I've seen before, which was only on paper and portraits. But there, it's totally like a frozen reflection of yourselves."

"You could say it like that." (F/N) said, feeling much better after changing the wallpaper into that of a beautiful lavender field scenery. "It's called a photograph, photo for short. It's one of the many things a cellphone can do."

"You mean - ?"

"Take photos, like this." (F/N) said, then put the phone on selfie mode. She closed the gap between her and Hange, held the phone up and clicked the screen. And when she showed Hange the result, the woman was beyond ecstatic.

"Astounding!" Hange screamed. "A photo is amazing! Portraits could take ages, but this one took just a second."

"You're right."

"So, what else does it do aside from producing a photo?"

"It doesn't produce a photo, it takes one. We have the photos produced in a different way. But, here is what this latest model can do,..."

And so, for about almost four hours, (F/N) showed Hange the function of the wondrous gadget. They explored everything it has to offer, from voice recording, to flashlight, to games ( lots of them ), and more photos.

And by the end of the aforementioned four hours, (F/N)'s phone, which supposedly got drenched in the lake for an extended period of time, acquired one hundred selfies of different Hange poses, a top score on CandyScapes by Hange, four short videos of Hange showing her messy stuff, one voice record of Hange singing, and a several memo entries, also by Hange.

And in the end, (F/N) and Hange collapsed on the floor, laughing their innards out.

"Holy Titan Ass!" Hange half - laughed, half - screamed. "If only Levi was here to see all these."

At the mention of Levi's name, all the joy was suddenly wiped out from (F/N)'s whole self. It was as if a big black hole swallowed all of her emotions, plunging her into the depressed state she was in last night. Hange noticed this and stopped laughing, realizing what she had just done.

"I heard from Erwin." She began, quite hesitant to bring it up to (F/N). "How you originally intend to, ahh,..." and, seeing that (F/N) could no longer answer back, she went on. "Anyway, I'm so sorry."

(F/N) looked at Hange with wide eyes. "What would you apologize for? It was never your fault, or any of you and your friends'. It was an entirely different matter. In fact, I should be the one who must apologize. I treated you poorly, blaming all of you for what happened. I'm sorry."

"No! You did nothing wrong. I understand you're confused, and you should be. That thing you're holding right there, it's clear proof that you're different from all of us! It's proof that you really came from another world. How? I'm yet to find out. But, in the meantime, we should show Erwin that phone of yours."

At the sound of the Commander's name, (F/N)'s sweat suddenly ran cold. Hange mentioning Levi's name was an entirely different kind of heartache, but her hearing Erwin's name from Hange? It was just like being pulled out of the said huge black hole and being thrown halfway towards Mars to both get toasted and frozen. It's really complicated.

"I don't think we should show him." (F/N) said, instantly denying Hange's suggestion.

"Why not?"

"I don't think we should trust him." (F/N) answered, getting really nervous all of a sudden.

But, to this, Hange just chuckled. "Why shouldn't we trust Erwin? He's the Commander, and he has been my comrade since forever. Anyway, we should go."

"Hange, no!"


	8. VII

"Hange, no!"

But, despite (F/N)'s endless protests, she still found themselves right outside Erwin's office.

"Name and business." a deep male voice said from within the room.

"It's Hange, and (F/N) and I wanted to show you something unbelievable!"

Silence. But, after just a few seconds, Erwin answered. "Come in."

Hange opened the door and (F/N) was greeted by the sight of the man she feared, who smiled at her like it's nothing.

However, that smile of his reminded her of last night wherein she cried on his arms and positively fell asleep there due to fatigue. As she looked at the man who stood from his chair on the other side of the wooden desk, she couldn't help but feel that the Erwin right now was a completely different version of who she knew way back home. She decided to trust him for now and get this thing over and done with.

"Hange, it's a surprise you didn't just come barging in like always." Erwin said as he went closer to the two of them.

"Well, it's a surprise you didn't show up for breakfast." Hange answered.

"I was finishing the documents on our next sortie to be delivered to the Capital the day after tomorrow."

"Is it finished now?"

"Everything is ready."

(F/N) looked at the two who were casually exchanging conversation like they were not the worst of enemies in the entire city. Well, this is a different world, and two enemies in her world might be the closest of friends here.

Right then, Erwin looked at (F/N), flashing her a bright smile. "How was your day, Miss (F/N)?"

"It's good," (F/N) answered hesitantly. "Thanks."

"Now, about that unbelievable thing you're about to show me?"

"Oh, yes!" Hange said then clasped her hands. She looked at and gestured for her to show Erwin the unbelievable thing. She took the phone from her pocket and handed it to Erwin. He took it curiously and examined it like it was a strange gem or something.

"That is called a cellphone, Erwin. And it can do lots of things!"

"This is a cellphone? I sure never heard of it."

"Of course, you haven't! Since it came from a different world just like our friend here."

Erwin looked at (F/N) suspiciously. Of course, he still thought that she was a lunatic for raving about things last night. Of course, he still didn't believe her after what he just told her last night.

"Yes, I know, I'm a lunatic. Now, if you'll excuse me,..." she said, then took the phone from Erwin's hand, ready to leave the room if it weren't for Hange grabbing her arm. Again.

"Please, (F/N)." pleaded the woman. "You've got to trust him! He only looks like this, but you have to put your faith in him, just like I did to you!"

"Sorry?" Erwin interrupted, clearly offended that Hange just branded him as untrustworthy.

(F/N) sighed and turned around to face the two of them once more. She looked up at Erwin and gave him what she hoped to be a determined look.

"I'll show you I'm not a lunatic." she said, then brought the phone to life, making Erwin astounded just like Hange four hours and thirty minutes ago. Clearly satisfied of the look on Erwin's face, she went to the Videos option and opened one they recorded a while ago. It showed Hange talking and asking questions.

"So, you mentioned a name of a certain place earlier. What was it called again?" Hange on the video asked, making Erwin's eyes widen with both fear and wonder.

"Paradis." a voice that belonged to (F/N) answered, but she's nowhere to be seen because she was the one who was recording the video.

"And what is Paradis?"

"This is what this country is called. Paradis. How come you didn't know about that?"

"You see, we, the people here, are surrounded by three massive Walls - Maria, Rose, and Sina. They were built to protect us from giant human - eating creatures called Titans. We, the Scouts, come out of the Walls in expeditions to find out as much truth about this world as we can. And from what you're saying before, it seems that we're not the only ones here, and that the human race was not as extinct as we thought it was. And they are divided, by different races, by what you call countries?"

"That is correct. And this country is called Paradis."

"Remarkable!" Erwin muttered almost breathlessly, fully entranced by the video.

"And, are there others?"

"Yes. There are hundreds, more than you can count. There is Hizuru of the east, Marley of the west, Arabia on the middle east. just to name a few."

"And where can Paradis be found?"

"About south, but not exactly in Africa. Because, Paradis is just like a small island just above the ring of fire."

"Ring of fire?!"

"No, no, no! Not an exact ring of fire. Countries located in the ring of fire have hot or tropical temperatures. Paradis is almost aligned with Hizuru on the eastern side, so the weather here is not exactly hot or tropical. Hence, the winter season."

"Oh, I see! But, we do have a different kind of Winter Season here, and it is annually celebrated by the wealthy people of Wall Sina. We, higher military officials, do get invited sometimes."

"Oh, tell me, please."

And, just like that, the video went to an end, leaving Erwin speechless and slightly wobbly on the knees.

"So, Erwin, what do you think?" Hange asked after a few moments of silence.

The confused Commander held up a hand and covered his eyes with the other. "I need a moment, please." he said, then went weakly towards his chair, where he almost collapsed.

"Erwin!" Hange quickly went to his side to offer him assistance.

"I'm fine, Hange, thanks." Erwin said and smiled. He looked up at (F/N), who remained rooted to the ground. "The things you just said, are they all true?"

"Positive."

"That we're not the only ones here, and that there are others outside the Walls?"

"In the world where I came from, yes, it's true."

"Where is your proof?" Erwin questioned.

(F/N)'s eyes widened with determination as she opened the mobile data and location functionality of her phone. Knowing in an instant how strangely fast the internet reception here in this world was ( if there's any, at all ) and ignoring it all the same, she went closer to the man and clicked on the World Map option. She showed him a photo of a vast land with hundreds of little writings on it and pointed at the word Trost.

"This is where we are right now." She said, then zoomed out on the screen, making the photo look smaller, and revealing a piece of land surrounded by lots of blue. "This is Paradis Island." she zoomed out once more and showed them multiple patches of land, some big, some small, just like Paradis. "And this is our continent." she was about to zoom out, her fingers ready on the screen, when she decided to give it her all and finally prove to him that she was not crazy. "I'm about to show you the whole globe on this map, would you also like me to show you the galaxy map?"

"Stop! Please,..." Erwin said, holding out a single hand, effectively conveying his lost against his psychological battle with (F/N). "That is enough."

(F/N) withdrew her phone like a gun and took a few steps backwards, letting all of the things she showed the Commander sink in on his confused brain.

After a few moments of silence, Hange finally said something.

"So, Erwin, do you believe me now? I told you she came from another world, and she has proof, which she showed to you. Do you believe her now? Do you now believe that she was an entirely different person?"

"It's hard for me to say this, but yes. I do believe you now." Erwin said, defeated.

"So, you lied to me last night when you said you believe me!" (F/N) argued heatedly.

"No! I - "

For a moment, it seemed that Erwin was full of hesitation, but after a few seconds, he finally had the guts to say what's really on his mind since last night.

"(F/N), I do believe you now, but you have to believe me for what I'm about to say." he began. "You see, you, I mean our (F/N) was really insisting on cancelling our next sortie for an unknown reason. Of course, I have to deny her foolish request. And then, you came along. Or, should I say, Hange found you on that lake, almost dead. I truly believed Levi when he said that you only drowned yourself to gain our attention. But then, you told me your story, about how Levi cheated on you and that you tried to kill yourself because of that,...

"For your information, (F/N), there really was a breakup. Of you and Levi. But, not like how you described it to be. And then, this,..."

Erwin massaged his temples, unable to accept what was truly happening. "What kind of sorcery is this?"

"Don't ask me that, sir. I don't know how I even ended up here." (F/N) answered.

"But, there must be some kind of gateway from your world to here, right?" Hange suggested. "That lake. They say that the lake was the habitat of the Maiden, and that it is enchanted."

"Maiden?" (F/N) asked curiously.

"The night our (F/N) went missing, it was the night of the celebration of the Maiden of the Lake. Legends say that the Maiden could grant any wish to anyone she consider as worthy. So, the locals celebrate her birthday each year, trying to please the Maiden in order for their wishes to get granted by her."

"But, that was just old wives tale." Erwin added. "There really was no enchanted Maiden to begin with."

"But, maybe there was!" Hange answered in a very positive tone. "And she happened to grant someone's wishes that night."

"And whose wish could that be?" (F/N) asked. "Don't tell me she granted my death wish, because if that's the case, she really messed up big time."

"Not you! Our (F/N)!" Hange said, then grabbed (F/N) by the shoulders. "She was frustrated that her request was denied! I know how spoiled she is sometimes. Maybe she just wished to be someplace else!"

"Hange, if that's the case, then,..." Erwin said, his voice sounding ominous. "Instead of (F/N) here dying, she was transported to our world for our (F/N) to get to that someplace else you mentioned. That place where she came from."

"Don't tell me,..." Hange breathed helplessly, absorbing all the incredible information.

The two looked at (F/N), and she knew they were thinking what she was thinking right then.

"I think we now know where our (F/N) is." Hange said. "(F/N), she's in your world. You are switched!"


	9. VIII

(F/N) watched as the new recruits train with their assigned Squad Leaders.

And the (F/N) from their world, being AWOL, had to be replaced by a balding Squad Leader named Ness. He was tasked by the Commander to train and brief (F/N)'s new recruits regarding the next sortie.

Her eyes widened as she saw them get on their horses to participate on the scouting exercise. She had never seen such a scene, and she was compelled to take out her phone to whip up some dashing photos of the "Old - World Soldiers" in action. But, then, a short reminder from Hange stopped her from even taking her gadget out of her pocket.

"You must never take your phone out on public, nor use it in front of others." Hange explained to her last evening before going out. "Also, you must keep your act as (F/N)'s twin."

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, at the latest. See you, (F/N)!"

(F/N) sighed. She slid her phone back into her pocket unceremoniously and continued watching the others train. And, as she did this, she got noticed by Jean, the same teenager from the canteen the other day. He's wearing his uniform this time and not his apron. To appear as pleasant and as friendly as she could, she smiled and waved at him, which only made him even more suspicious. She got a bit nervous as he went towards her.

What to do? What to do? What to do? thought (F/N) hysterically as Jean went closer and closer to her. Okay, girl. Relax,...

"Hey, there." Jean said, his lips forming a quite charming smile.

"Hi." she answered.

"So," Jean began. "Your twin sister, she really couldn't make it to the sortie, yes?"

"Oh, I'm afraid to say so, but, yes." she said, managing a decent conversation with him.

But, then, things were bound to get complicated from then on.

"You know, she never once mentioned that she has a beautiful sister." Jean said, his smile ever so dashing.

Was this teenager flirting with me? "Is that so?"

"Yeah. But, then again, she never tells us things, anyway. She just orders people around. She's actually worse than the Captain, really." Jean said, then laughed.

(F/N) had to get along and forced a chuckle, which sounded a bit off, considering her current mood.

"Oh! I forgot to ask your name."

"It's (N/N)." (F/N) answered, offering her nickname and remembering what Hange said about concealing her real identity.

"Nice to meet you, (N/N)."

"You, too."

As (F/N) was about to take Jean's outstretched hand, he was called by one of his comrades, who looked far larger and intimidating than the rest of the new recruits.

"Jean, we have to go back to training!" his comrade called. He had blonde hair and a strong - looking square jaw.

"A second, Reiner!" Jean said to him. He faced (F/N) and displayed his smile once more. "So, see you later at lunch, then."

"Okay, go. Or else, your friend will get mad."

"Reiner? Oh, he's not - "

"JEAN!"

"OKAY!"

The smooth teen waved at her and rejoined his group. And at the thought of his slick moves, (F/N) had to giggle. She just couldn't help but think of his modern counterpart who was so different than him.

But, what (F/N) really noticed was the look this Reiner person gave her. Did he just scowl at her? Or, maybe it was just her over - active imagination?

She was still thinking about it a few hours later during lunch. In fact, she was so deep in thought that she, at first, didn't notice the fully grown, bearded man behind her, who kept sniffing her hair.

And, the moment she did, she literally screamed, making the whole cafeteria silent, drawing people's eyes, and undivided attention, towards her.

However, that did not stop the man from sniffing her. And when he finally stopped and grunted like he was truly satisfied, her instinct told her to take the fork and gouge his eyes with it. She really was considering doing it, if it weren't for the stunning female officer who told everyone to go back to their own business and waved the man away like it was nothing.

"Sorry about that." the female officer apologized, taking a seat beside her. "That's Squad Leader Mike Zacharius. He sniffs people he sees for the first time, then grunts."

"Why would he do that?!" (F/N) asked, still calming her senses.

"It's just a habit of his. Don't worry. He's actually quite harmless." the woman was about to eat when her eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nanaba, one of the Squad Leaders here."

Do people here always forget to introduce themselves? "(N/N)."

"Nice to meet you, (N/N). Actually, I was told by the Commander to accompany you while Hange is away."

"Where did she go?" (F/N) asked as she accidentally took a bite off the hard bread, just like the other day.

"The old SC HQ. She met up with the Special Operations Squad. She said it was for experiment purposes." Nanaba said as she took a bite off the hard bread, as well.

"Oh." (F/N) uttered as she watched the stunning woman eat her almost tasteless food like it was the most delicious thing in the whole wide world.

They're Soldiers. Why would they settle for this kind of food? (F/N) wondered as she began eating, only to realize that almost all of the occupants of the room, including Jean, were all staring at her. Feeling her cheeks heating up, she looked away and pretended she did not see their curious faces.

"Don't mind them. They're just curious about you." Nanaba whispered, then smiled. "Who knew (F/N) had a well - bred sister?"

"She really never tells you things?" (F/N) asked, wanting to know more about her counterpart through Nanaba.

"Oh, yes. She only ever tells them to Hange, or Levi, when they're still, you know,..."

"Okay." (F/N) answered, confirming that her counterpart and the Levi here did have a relationship. "Why did they break up?"

"She never told you about it?" Nanaba asked, surprised.

"Well, she never tells me things." (F/N) said, making a quick getaway.

"I don't know the full details, but," Nanaba began. And in an even lower voice, she said, "After their breakup, Levi seemed off. Like, for a full month. But, who knows how? Maybe longer? I don't really know."

"How off?" (F/N) whispered, lowering her head.

"He seemed grumpier than usual."

"And my sister?"

"She looked normal, actually. Like nothing ever happened, at all."

So, she was the one who broke up with Levi in this world. I have to ask Hange for that later on. "Oh, I see."

"But, enough about her! I want to know more about you." Nanaba said, smiling earnestly at her.

"Oh, there's nothing to know about me." (F/N) said, then smiled.

"But, surely! How come you seem more reserved than her?"

(F/N) laughed at this. "Is that what you mean by saying I'm well - bred? Actually, no. I'm just like anybody else. I'm normal."

"And smaller, at that."

"Oh." (F/N) uttered, then looked down on the clothes she borrowed from her counterpart. They really looked big on her.  
Does this mean that she's bigger here?! "I, ahh - "

"I know!" Nanaba said, her face lighting up in excitement. "Let's borrow some clothes from my new recruit. I'm pretty sure she's the same size as you."

"Really? Thank you!"

"Christa?" Nanaba said, calling for a petite, blonde girl sitting not far from where they were. The girl heard her name being called and stood up.

"Squad Leader?" the girl squeaked. Aww, she's so cute,...

"Can you come over here for a second, please?"

(F/N) watched in amusement as the girl, who was more suited to be called well - bred, went over to their side.

"(N/N), this is my new recruit, Christa Lenz." Nanaba introduced the girl. "She's from the 104th, just like those guys who kept staring at you for a full hour,..." They all looked at the place that Nanaba was gesturing and found several adolescent males, including Jean, himself, staring at (F/N), then looking away with cheeks red with embarrassment. Nanaba laughed and went on. "Christa, this is (N/N), (F/N)'s sister."

"Oh, pleased to meet you, Miss (N/N)." Christa said and smiled. She really looked like an angel.

"You, too, Christa."

"I have a favor to ask." Nanaba said.

A few minutes later, they found themselves on the female recruits' dormitories. Nanaba and (F/N) were waiting for Christa, and when she finally came, she was holding a full set of fresh clothing.

"I'm so sorry," Christa began. "But, these are the most decent ones I have." she said, then handed the clothes to (F/N).

"Ah, that's alright, Christa." (F/N) told her. She really felt that they were going to be the best of friends. "I'm the needy one here."

"What are we waiting for? Try them on, (F/N)!" Nanaba half - urged, half - ordered with a huge, sisterly smile on her face.

And that's when things got five times more complicated than earlier. For, when (F/N) walked out of the dormitory towards the training grounds, wearing Christa's clothes, things went completely haywire, especially for the male population.

"... and, so, we make a full circle around the Forest of Giant Trees, and,... what in the actual - ?!" Ness, the new Squad Leader for (F/N)'s team, stopped talking, dropping his chalk and making a complete fool of himself.

"Jean, don't go easy on me! For crying out loud, don't treat me like I'm an id - whoah!" Jean's sparring partner, a teen with a booze cut, completely lowered his guard, enabling Jean to utterly throw him off the ground.

Faces got punched. Horses got forcefully halted. Boxes got dropped on unsuspecting feet. The whole world abruptly stopped.

For, there, right before their very eyes,...

... was the actual, same girl they never knew they'd ever meet,...


	10. IX

Once again, (F/N) found herself in the middle of the whole cafeteria's attention. But, unlike earlier during lunch, the people were looking at her with mixed expressions on their faces. Some were just content looking at her silently while others, especially the women, seem to whisper to each other, gossiping about her.

(F/N) sighed. She had always been a wallflower on the modern world, and she was definitely used to being ignored at all times. She was irrelevant, to say the least.

But, right here,...

... it seemed like she was a celebrity.

She closed her eyes and pinched her nose. Was it the clothes she wore? She did see that the white shirt that Christa gave her was a bit tight on the chest area, not to mention her curves that got even more emphasized due to the little recruit's tight, straight skirt. But, then, she had no choice. She had to ask Hange for a new set of clothes when she gets back,...

... if she ever gets back, considering the very late hour.

And, as (F/N) pondered about these things, a hand gently tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and saw Christa.

"Oh, hey, Christa." Her innocent greeting actually made almost everyone in the room gasp, which surprised her to the core. Was my counterpart really awful to these people?! "How can I help you?"

"It's just, well,..." Christa stuttered, then looked sideways. Aww, such a darling, little girl,... "I was wondering,..."

"Fire away." (F/N) answered, now annoyed and wanting to really know the reason behind the stares she's receiving from everyone.

When Christa looked back at her, her eyes seemed full of curiosity, like she really wanted to know her more.

"I was wondering if you could tell us more about yourself."

(F/N) was dumbfounded. Never before in her life was she asked that question. Well, aside from those times she was studying. And, as she looked at the others before her, she saw that their eyes were filled with the same curiosity that Christa had. They were, indeed, very curious of her.

She sighed, then decided once and for all to end the mystery. She looked behind Christa, then addresses the whole room. "I know you wanted to know the same thing." she called nonchalantly to the others. "So, ask away!"

And boy, did they ask away! The moment she let out those simple words, people began surrounding her like she was some kind of a prophet or something.

"Is it true that you came here to replace her?"

"Are you really Squad Leader (L/N)'s long lost twin?"

"Why are you different than her?"

"Is it true that a noble from Wall Sina adopted you, separating you at birth?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second here!" (F/N) said, holding up her hands in an effort to calm them. "Where did you even get those rumors? No, I'm not here to replace her!"

"Then, why are you here instead of her?" the teen that Jean was sparring with earlier asked.

"I want to see her, actually." (F/N) said, feeling a bit convinced with her own words. She did want to see her counterpart, after all. "But, she had to go away."

"Where do you think she went?" asked the sweet Christa.

"To tell you the truth, I have totally no idea." (F/N) answered. "But, I can sure tell you that I didn't come from Wall Sina, and we're definitely not separated at birth. There was no rich noble involved and I'm not here to replace her."

All at once, the questions gradually lessened because of her answers, giving her a chance to insert her own agenda.

"I've answered your questions. It's time you answer mine." (F/N) said as she crossed her arms and legs.

"What do you want to know, Miss (N/N)?" a blonde boy who was slightly smaller than the other boys asked.

To this, (F/N) grinned. Time for payback for all your staring earlier,... "How was she as a Squad Leader?"

And lo and behold, people began talking to themselves once more. But, instead of excitement and curiosity, they were filled with,... anger?

"Oh, she was terrible!" Jean told her without hesitation.

"How was she terrible?"

"She's too darn bossy!" a brunette, who was slightly taller than the other girls, informed her. "Even made my darling Christa cry!"

"I'm sure you just misunderstood, Ymir." Christa nervously interjected.

(F/N) focused her gaze on the little girl. How can anyone be rude to her? "Why? What did she do to you?"

"Made Christa do combat training with her for five hours straight for a full week! Worn her out for a good measure. There's no misunderstanding with that!" Ymir told her, teeth gritting in anger.

"Why would she do that?"

"She thinks she's not worthy to be here in the Legion. She even made me,..." the blonde said, but then hesitated.

"Go on, Armin! Tell her." Jean urged on.

"Yeah, Armin." (F/N) said the boy's name and smiled gently at him in hopes of reassuring him for whatever stupidity her counterpart had done to him. "Tell me."

"She confiscated my books! She told me there's no room for that outside of the Walls,..."

"That's awful!" (F/N) said. It was the truth! She cried when Hans took her coloring book when they were little,...

"Look! She even denied me food for a whole month! That's so cruel and inhuman!" a brunette with a ponytail shrieked, tears falling down her eyes.

"Sasha, I'm sure the Squad Leader did that because you tried to steal other people's food."

"You're lying, Connie! I thought you're my friend!"

"Aside from that, Miss (N/N)." Jean informed her with a bit of a smile. "She was punished for it, but she didn't let her starve."

"But, a bread a day, that's awful!" Sasha went on complaining, which made everyone laugh like it was nothing to them.

"Hey, Miss (N/N), I thought you're like you're sister. It turns out that you're not." Connie, who started scratching his head, told her.

"Of course, I'm not like her!" (F/N) said to him. "Who says sisters have to be the same?"

"So, are you gonna stay here for good?" Armin asked her.

(F/N) was about to say no, wanting to tell them that she had to go back soon, but then, hesitated, for she didn't even know how to get home in the first place.

She frowned, and was about to talk when someone interrupted.

"She's gonna stay here for a while." a very familiar voice said. They all turned around to see Hange back from the old SC HQ.

And, that's not all, for there, right behind her, was her cheating fiancé’s counterpart,...

... and he was not happy to see her.


	11. X

"She's gonna stay here for a while." Hange said, answering Armin's question and successfully making everyone scramble back to their seats.

(F/N) noticed that Levi looked at her. She saw that he got annoyed by her presence and clicked his tongue as he walked away to get some food. This made (F/N) really annoyed and depressed at the same time. She did escape from her own, troublesome world, only to see a duplicate of him who clearly had issues with her own counterpart.

Just, what did the other (F/N) do to make him this grumpy?

"Hey, (F/N)." whispered Hange as she sat beside her.

"Welcome back." said (F/N). "How's it going? The experiment?"

"Good, as always." Hange laughed. All of a sudden, she nearly collapsed on the table, arms spread wide and eyes shut tight in exhaustion.

"What happened to you?"

"You don't know how hard it is to make that man come over here."

"What?!"

"So! How was your day?" Hange said, suddenly looking at her with much enthusiasm on her eyes, creeping her out with her very sudden mood change from depressed to excited. "Did you get used to the Scouting Legion life, yet?"

"No." (F/N) answered unapologetically. It was the truth.

"I see you changed your clothes." Hange uttered, a single brow raised in suspicion.

"Yeah, (F/N)'s clothes didn't fit me, at all. They're large."

"Hmm, I'm almost sure you are the same size. Guess you're not."

"I don't understand. How was she larger than me?"

"I'm not really sure. Muscles, I guess? Man, I'm starving!" Hange stood, then stretched her tired arms. "Gotta go grab something to eat. Want to join me?"

"Nah, I'll pass." she answered, having had enough of cold soup and hard bread.

"You should come by my office later." Hange told her. She leaned in closer and whispered to her, "And bring that cellphone of yours."

"I don't know what you're up to but, yes. I will."

"Good! It's settled then." Hange cheerfully said, then strode away towards the counter, humming to herself happily as she walked, making (F/N) laugh.

"Aww, I think she wants to beat my score on CandyScapes." (F/N) said to herself when she felt someone staring at her all of a sudden. She turned just in time to see Levi staring at her with a strange, unreadable look on his face. And, as he took a sip of his tea in that odd way, she can't help but feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand. He was not taking his eyes off her even though he realized she found out about his strange actions. 

After a few moments of their staring contest, she looked away, feeling defeated after what just happened. She was fully aware that she mustn't be angry with him, because he was just someone's counterpart, and not the person she knew. But, something in him told her that he had more than grudge for her or her counterpart. 

But, what was it? She just couldn't tell exactly what. And as she made her way to Hange's office an hour later, she heard some voices coming from the room. She leaned in closer, careful not to make any noise, and listened in on the conversation.

"You are making a huge mistake, Hange."

"I'm sure I'm not! I told you, we can trust her."

_So, they're talking about me, huh?_

"She looks suspicious enough. Why would you even let her mingle with the others?"

"I can't keep her in her room forever!"

"What if everyone started suspecting? What if they find out? What would you tell them? That (L/N) got replaced by a counterpart from a different world? I know you are insane, but the whole district would soon find that out if news of that,... lunatic,... ever got out!"

"She's not a lunatic! For your information, Levi, I have proof that she's not one!"

"Oh, is that why you brought me all the way here when we're supposed to be on the lookout for Eren?"

"Exactly! But, not just that! I want you to - "

"Enough of this, Shitty Eyes! I'm disappointed you forgot about our top priorities. And to think you associated with the likes of her. You both should be in the lunatic house."

"I'm not crazy!" (F/N) angrily whispered to herself. As she was about to lean on the door again, it suddenly opened, making her collapse on Levi's hard chest.

Levi was, indeed, angry upon realizing that she was listening in on them and pushed her away from him, making her almost stumble to the ground.

"Levi! Come back here! I have something to show you." Hange called, anger and frustration getting the better of her. She strode towards him, helping (F/N) on her feet on the way, and grabbed his arm.

However, Levi got even angrier as he pulled his limb away from the grasp of the bespectacled woman. "I have enough of this bullshit! I'm going back to the old HQ."

"At this hour, you can't!"

"And why can't I?!"

"Because I asked Moblit to take your horse away! You'll get there by foot!"

"I will if I have to!"

"Grrr, LEVI, YOU'RE MAKING ME MAD!" Hange shrieked then took both Levi and (F/N)'s arms and dragged the two of them towards her messy office. She closed the door and stood in front of it to prevent anyone from getting out.

"Are you stupid? You know I can jump out of the window if I want to." Levi told her sarcastically.

"I'm not jumping anywhere." (F/N) added, feeling as mad as the two people in front of her.

"(F/N), show her your phone." ordered Hange.

"NO!" (F/N) angrily answered, making Hange's eyes wide with shock. Then, she looked at Levi and started pointing at him. "You have enough of this bullshit? Well, then, I have enough of your ignorance!"

Her words made Levi even angrier. His narrow eyes eve widened and his teeth started gritting. "You, brat, how dare you,..."

"Who's the freaking brat here?!" (F/N) raged on, unable to stop her wildly beating heart. She so wanted to lash out at Levi, but she clearly was doing it on the wrong one. "If someone tells you to listen, you listen! If someone tells you to stay, you stay! How can you be this rude and stupid?! You're worse than your own boss! Lunatic, my ass! You are the crazy one here!"

"Alright, (F/N), you can stop now,..." Hange was getting so afraid for (F/N) that she started to get a hold of her before she could further make the Captain beyond angry.

"And if you think that I will you show you my phone, think again, you loser! You rude, arrogant,... BASTARD!"

"NNGGRR!" Levi growled as he held his palm up, ready to slap her. He expected her to cower in fear, but she only offered her right cheek even more. She even went closer to him in blind bravery.

"Oh, yeah?! Try me, mister!" she screamed at him, channeling all of her anger towards him and actually challenging her to slap her. "That's what you're good at, after all. Hurting others! Go on, HURT ME! I DARE YOU!"

But, despite her tirade, Levi couldn't bring himself to hurt her, after all. His eyes suddenly indicated hurt, and as he slowly gained patience, he lowered his hand, unable to say anything. This gave (F/N) a feeling of both victory and regret.

"Well?!" she challenged even further.

Levi did not answer. Instead, he took a few steps away from her and shrugged his head. "It's not worth it." he quietly said with his normal, low voice and made his way towards Hange, pushing her slightly away, opening the door, stepping out of it, and closing it behind him, leaving just the two women inside.

Hange crossed her arms as she looked at (F/N). "Wow. Didn't expect you to give him that kind of verbal beating."

"Well, he deserved it." (F/N) said, pouting as she sat down the dusty sofa, arms also crossed, just like Hange. "And if he thinks he'll win next time? No, no, no. I won't let him."

"You do realize that he's just concerned, right?" Hange chuckled, then sat down next to her.

"No tones of concern there." (F/N) answered. "But, I do feel a bit guilty. It's like, he was used to that kind of treatment."

"From others? Of course, not. He would punch their faces right away."

"So, what gives?"

"I think you remind him of her. Of your counterpart."

(F/N)'s eyes slightly narrowed as she looked sideways at Hange. "Why would you say that? I thought we're different."

"Yes, you are different." Hange told her. "But, that way you defied him? (F/N), to inform you, there is no one in history who tried to defy him the way you just did other than your counterpart here."

"Hold on a second here, this has me thinking all day,..." (F/N) said, then turned to her right to see Hange more clearly. "How did they even break up? Nanaba told me that you knew."

"Well, of course, I know. I'm her friend, after all."

"So, can you please tell me?"

Hange just looked at her with that sad smile on her lips. "I want to tell you, but I think I' am not the right person to tell you that."

"Not even a hint?" (F/N) begged, feeling a bit disappointed.

Hange sighed and stretched on the sofa. "Let's just say that they both have issues. They - "

But, as she was about to give out her hint, a sound came from (F/N)'s pocket.

"What's that?" Hange asked.

"Uhh,..." (F/N) took out the phone on her pocket, brought it to life, and found that she has a new social media notification. "What in the - ?" She unlocked her phone, went directly to the site, and saw, with huge, bewildered eyes, the news that a friend just shared to her.

"I can't read it. What does it say?" Hange asked, having a different way of writing from (F/N).

"I know having a strong data connection here is crazy. But, to receive social media notifications? That's ridiculous! And what did Jean just tagged me? _Local Cosplayer Beats Up Thugs On Jinae Street? Hashtag (N/N)IsThisYou?_ What is going on?"

(F/N) scrolled down, and as they looked at the several photos posted on the social media platform, they can't help but be totally and utterly confused,...

... for those photos showed a girl wearing the Scouting Legion uniform taking out several men on a dirty street.

"Is that,..." Hange stuttered. And when she realized who the girl was, her eyes widened with confusion. "IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?!"

(F/N)'s eyebrows furrowed. There was a video clip, and the moment she clicked on it, all things turned upside down for the two of them.

_"Give us your wallet, nerd!"_

_"How dare you insult me, I'm a Squad Leader!"_

The men in the video laughed, but they were interrupted as the "nerd" took one man's arm and twisted it halfway towards the neighboring street, breaking it as easily as tearing paper. And as the fighting went on, (F/N) turned up the volume to the maximum level and watched as the "nerd" in question single - handedly kung fu'd the thugs.

"Impossible!" (F/N) uttered as she saw the woman in question give out moves that she could not imagine herself doing. And as the crowd went wild with cheers, including the one taking the video, they got a better look at the female who kicked the asses of the perverts on Jinae.

There was no hint of doubt right there: it was none other than the infamous Squad Leader, (F/N) (L/N), herself. Her own counterpart. And, boy, could she kick men's ass!

"We've got to show this to Erwin right now!" Hange insisted.

"That I can agree upon." (F/N) answered, and when the two of them simultaneously opened the door to race towards the Commander's office, they saw Levi standing just outside of the room, eyes wide with shock and confusion.

"The hell was that just now?" he uttered, his low voice more threatening than ever before.


	12. ***

_She felt her whole world getting darker and darker by the second._

_As they chased her through the forest, she wished for some kind of refuge to appear right before her very eyes - a place she could go and hide into._

_She honestly wished to disappear from this accursed world._

_Then, all of a sudden, she heard something whisper to her ear, beckoning her. She turned and saw the dark, mysterious lake, its deathly calm waters seemingly trying to welcome her._

_A safe refuge, almost like a dwelling place._

_Her enemies grew ever so near. Her death was fast approaching, by the hands of those people, nonetheless._

_She took a step forward, her feet being hugged and welcomed by the cold water. She walked, walked, and walked, until she was waist deep into the waters._

_She walked, walked, and walked,..._


	13. 1

The next moment she woke up, she found herself staring into the same forest floor of leaves and pebbles. She closed her eyes, wanting to go back to sleep, when she felt something poke her in the cheek.

"Is she dead?"

"No, dummy, she just opened her eyes!"

"Shall we bring her to the hospital?"

"That's it. I'm calling 911,..."

(F/N) instinctively snapped her eyes open and sat bolt upright when she heard the unfamiliar voices talking about her. She looked at them and saw two teens in weird attire consisting of short - sleeved shirts and knee - length pants staring confusedly and worriedly at her. Both of them were carrying what looked like huge rucksacks with a lot of pockets on their bags and they even wore funny looking hats that were cut on the top.

_Weird_, thought (F/N). _What's the point of wearing a hat if it exposes your head?_

"Hey, miss, are you okay?" the one who must've poked her in the cheek asked her. He was carrying a stick and unknowingly pointing it at her. "Are you injured?"

"What are you doing out here?" asked the teen's companion. "How can we help you?"

(F/N) opened her mouth to speak, and with a painful sensation on her throat, most probably due to her narrow escape from death due to asphyxiation, said, "Where am I?"

"Trost City." answered the one with the stick. "Are you lost?"

"No." she answered. It was the truth, she's still in Trost. "Are you the ones who saved me from them?"

"Oh, god! Did someone really try to kill you? I'm definitely calling 911 now!"

In a confused daze, (F/N) stood up in shock, unable to understand what these teenagers were saying. This made the two strangers even more scared and confused.

"Don't worry, miss! The cops are coming."

"No! Leave me alone!" (F/N) practically screamed at them and ran as fast as she could away from the two.

"What happened to her?"

"I have no idea. But, I honestly think she just came from some kind of a weeb party. I mean, look at her."

"Yeah, dude, definitely right."

As the two talked about her, (F/N) made her way out of the forest, glad to still know the way out. But, when she finally came out, she hoped she was back there again, for it seemed that she just entered the afterlife, and this is what Heaven, or Hell, looked like.

Instead of the usual marketplace filled with dirty peasants going about their daily, mundane business, she saw a magnificent - looking park filled with citizens wearing different and weird - looking clothes, kind of similar to what the two teenagers she met at the forest wore. The females were wearing absolutely tiny skirts and pants that showed their bare thighs, and some of them even had the courage to expose bits of their chest. The males were wearing short - sleeved shirts in different patterns, matched with strange - looking fabrics that went well with their equally strange - looking footwear. All of them paraded around the place in different directions, but most of them were looking into small, flat devices that shone like a light.

"Where the hell am I?" (F/N) breathed helplessly as she stepped into the light towards them.

At first, nobody took notice of her, but when she almost bumped into a short male wearing a pair of steel - rimmed glasses and what looked like absolutely huge earplugs with a strange white string, her world felt like turning upside down.

"Oh, hey, a cosplayer!" the teen said in a shrill voice. "Who are you cosplaying as?"

"Fool!" (F/N) shouted at the unsuspecting teen. "I' am a Scouting Legion Section Commander! Who are you to speak to me?"

"Ooh, in character!" the boy foolishly answered. He really didn't know a thing about the Legion. All of a sudden, he whipped out that same, smooth device and pointed it at the two of them. "Selfie!"

"Get away from me!" (F/N) screamed, thinking that the teen would murder her with that weapon of his and pushed him as hard as she can.

The people around them noticed the stirring commotion and gave her a suspicious look.

With an escalating heartbeat, she turned and left the teen on the ground where some people help him on his feet. Some were even shouting at her, calling her out for her assault. Nervously, she passed the citizens who gave her scared and suspicious looks, thinking she was some kind of maniac who didn't belong here.

A maniac,...

At the thought of being caught by the Military Police, she began running away from all those people. She ran for almost two hours straight, witnessing, with her very own eyes, the changes that happened during the span of her unconsciousness. Instead of the little stone houses, she saw towering structures made of both steel and glass that almost reached into the sky. Instead of horses leaving droppings around, she saw even more fancy - looking people walking with different kinds of dogs in leashes and some in little clothes that opened to the tail. Instead of the carriages, she saw fast, sleek - looking transportations that never stopped, carried four to six people inside, and were not pulled by horses.

She looked helplessly around, hoping this was all just a morbid dream, but one more bump into her, this time by a running male wearing black all over, made her realize that she really was not having a nightmare.

"Hey, are you okay?" the man asked kindly, looking at her like she was some lost brat.

(F/N) finally snapped. She screamed at the man, gaining the attention of everyone who was walking by, and ran away from him as fast as she could, hoping to get out of this madness. Her running brought her to one of the darkest parts of the city where some unsightly men gathered. They noticed her due to her Scouting Legion uniform, and, unfortunately, she made the huge mistake of stopping right in front of them.

"Hello, miss,..." one thug with a strange hair color said. "Are you lost?"

"How can we help you, sweetie pie?" another man cooed.

(F/N), despite the confusion she's feeling as of the moment, looked slightly up at them. She may be lost in this huge, urban menagerie, but she knew how to tell bad people from not.

And unluckily, these men were considered the former.

"Hey, nerds don't belong here." their leader, the one who's really fat, said, coming closer and closer towards her. "We'll take you someplace else and maybe we could all get along,..."

Before the man could even finish talking, (F/N) kicked his ankles so hard, he toppled and plummeted to the ground.

"What the fuck!" the fat one howled in pain. "What are you two staring at?! Get that bitch!"

His two companions flinched at his tone and finally made a move to capture her. But, (F/N) was too quick for them. For one, she once had an impossibly strong sparring - partner. Second, she was used to fighting things that were way bigger than her. And thirdly, she just couldn't stand men like these.

And so, with a swift move, she grabbed the arm of the one with the strange hair color, twisted it like it was nothing, and brought it down to her waiting knee, breaking it as easily as splitting a stick in two. The man collapsed on the ground, howling with pain. Next, she strode towards his comrade like a predator, eyeing him wit murderous intent. The man made a huge mistake of flailing his arms at her in an effort to scare her away despite his evident fear of her. She dodged each and every hook and hit he threw at her, aside from that one punch, wherein she just connected her own palm with his bony fist, holding it firmly.

"My turn." she said in a low voice that sent shivers up his spine.

"No, no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

But, he was too late. She brought her knee up once again and connected it with his skinny arm, breaking it with a really ugly sound. Then, she punched him right in his stomach, brought an elbow down his shoulder, and released a very powerful roundhouse kick which landed on his poor, ugly face.

"AAAHHH!"

(F/N) turned around in time to see strange hair running towards her with a metal bar on his good hand, swinging it high above his head, hoping to scare her.

"Really?" (F/N) muttered sarcastically and smiled. She wiped the sweat off her nose with her right fist and met the guy halfway. The man brought the metal bar down on her head and she easily caught it with her hand. The man gasped nervously as (F/N) pulled the bar, along with his arm, towards her.

"NO! NO! NO! AAAHHH! FUCK!" the man howled in pain once more as his now broken arm fell limply. He had no time to mourn his injuries when he looked up and met the thick and jagged sole of (F/N)'s boot. He flew backwards, landing on the ground and staining it with the blood coming from his now broken nose.

"Alright, who's next?" (F/N) said, turning around just in time to see their fat leader running towards her with a knife. "You just don't know when to give up, do you? Fine, then! Have it your way."

(F/N) ran towards their leader, colliding with him and stopping him in his tracks by putting her firm holding his arms firmly, making him unable to use his knife.

It was in this exact moment that a man happened to pass by. He got intrigued by the crowd that was starting to thicken at that dark and grimy part of Jinae. And just as he was about to move along, the crowd went wild with cheers.

"What the hell was that?" he muttered, then decided to finally go see the commotion himself.

And there, right in front of their very eyes, was someone he knew personally, kicking ass and totally beating the crap out of the city's most infamous thugs.

"The hell? (F/N), is that you?" he uttered, unable to believe his eyes. "Oh, this I gotta record!" He whipped up his phone and started recording when another group of men joined in the fight.

"This is our turf!" a huge man bellowed at the top of his lungs. "What do you think you're doing?"

(F/N) finally left the fat leader on the ground, collapsed and beaten to a bloody pulp.

"You one of them?" (F/N) asked, no trace of fear in her wild, beautiful eyes.

"What did you just say - ?!" one of the men screamed at her, mad that a woman such as her would talk back to them. 

However, their leader stopped him from going towards her. "Are you the one who did this?"

(F/N) smiled at him, wiping the blood off her face with the sleeve of her uniform. "You want to find out? Come and get me." she then said, blowing things out of proportion by challenging all of them.

"You,... dare?!" the leader screamed at her, effectively giving her men permission to attack her.

The people got worried and some of them started calling the police. The man who was taking the video, on the other hand, got more excited.

"Oh, you, go girl!" he said. "You're gonna get viral!"

For a moment there, everyone got so worried for (F/N), but when she started beating the crap out of those men, they couldn't help but cheer for her. It's like the days of these thugs' torment were over, thanks to the swift judgment this strange cosplayer was giving them. Blow after blow, punch after punch, kick after kick, the men fell on their knees and surrendered, until the leader, himself, remained standing.

The two combatants were about to fight when the sirens coming from the local city police could suddenly be heard. The leader noticed this and acknowledged that the fight had to stop.

"Leave this place and never go back." the leader said to (F/N). "I shall overlook this grievance for now."

"Why would I - " (F/N) said, irritated that he had to cancel their fight. She was about to demand for an explanation, when the man, who was taking videos earlier, came forward as bravely as he could and grabbed her just in time.

"Come on, (F/N)!" the man whispered desperately to her. "The cops are coming!"

"Do I even know you? Wait!" (F/N) wasn't given the chance to even talk properly as she was whisked away by this strange man.


End file.
